


A Touch of Magic

by kaynibbler16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Magic AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch? That was absurd! Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just an ordinary student, albeit a clumsy one, with no remarkable traits. She was no witch destined to use her powers to protect the city of Paris from those who wish to control it by any means necessary. And to top it all off she must not, under any circumstances, fall in love with the one destined to destroy her: Chat Noir. If only she knew their true identity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Magic AU. Enjoy! :D Un-betaed.

“Can I cast love spells?”

“Um, no. That’s not how your magic works, Marinette.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. What can I do?” Marinette Dupain-Cheng asked the strange red and black creature that closely resembled a ladybug floating in front of her. It called itself Tikki. “Can I make myself more confident?”

“Of course, but it won’t be from magic. Marinette, your gift in powerful and you can do a great deal of good with it, given proper training. Just like my mistress before you. You are so much like her.”

Marinette looked at the creature quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“Magic does not transfer from parent to child. It typically develops in those with unique fates, but oddly enough my last mistress was your mother, although she does not remember me. It’s better that way.”

“Why?” Marinette asked, suddenly concerned for her sweet and gentle mother.

Tikki sighed. “Maybe I’ll tell you someday when I think you’ll be able to handle it. It’s…complicated.”

“But—”

“Your mother’s _fine_ , Marinette. Do not worry for her.”

Marinette didn’t completely believe Tikki. “But if it has something to do with my so called powers—”

“Your mother did nothing wrong. I had to take away her memory of me because it was for the best. Look, you aren’t your mother. What happened when she was my mistress won’t happen to you. We’ll make sure of that.” Tikki gently nuzzled Marinette’s cheek in comfort.

“We?”

“Those like me. We are part of a special group of familiars who are charged with guiding young magic users such as yourself. It’s our responsibility to teach you how to protect yourself from those who wish to steal your magic from you to hurt those around you and guide you through your developing powers.”

Marinette sat down as she attempted to process the excessive amount of information Tikki had just thrown at her. “So, I’m a witch?”

“That’s a fitting description. Your magic is strong, stronger than even your mother’s I’d wager. However, we won’t know your full potential until you are fully trained,” Tikki said. “You must be cautious, though. Should anyone see you using magic there could be dire consequences. I don’t think I have to explain what happened to those who were accused of witchcraft in the past.”

Images of burning pyres and angry mobs came to mind as Marinette shivered. “No, I’ve got the idea.”

“Good. And another thing: do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with the Chat Noir.”

“The what?”

Tikki frowned and floated up until she was eye level with Marinette. “The Chat Noir. He or she will be the master or mistress of my fellow familiar, Plagg. Whenever the Ladybug, that’s you now, falls in love with the Chat Noir it always ends in tragedy. Chat Noir is bad luck, especially to Ladybug.”

Marinette stared in horror at her familiar. “But, who is it this time?”

“I don’t know. By the time I realize who it is, it’s too late. My Ladybug has fallen in love and then I lose them.” Tikki’s eyes misted. “I always lose them, one way or another.”

“Is that what happened to my mother? Did she fall for the previous Chat Noir?”

Tikki nodded. “She got lucky. I was able to save her from Chat Noir’s bad luck, but it was so close. Please Marinette, whatever you do, do not fall for Chat Noir.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Marinette smiled. “Besides, I already have someone I like.”

“Oh?”

“Yep! Keep it a secret, but I really like this guy. He’s pretty popular in my school, well, he’s actually pretty popular in Paris.”

“What’s his name?”

Marinette leaned in close to Tikki and whispered, “Adrien. His name is Adrien Agreste.”


End file.
